Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times 0.16 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 0.16 = \dfrac{1.6}{10} = \dfrac{4}{25} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{25} } = \dfrac{-2 \times 4 } {5 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{2}{5} \times \dfrac{4}{25} } = -\dfrac{8}{125} $